grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Land of Despair
Land of Despair is the fifth dungeon in Trivia. Normal (Level 13-13) Hard (Level 14-14) Very Hard (Level 15-15) Champion (Level 16-16) Monsters *Void Scout *Void Patrol *Void Pathfinder *Void Observer *Void Warrior *Morid, the Despair (Boss) Story Dialogue (Normal) Beginning Hmm it definitely feels different... Hm? They look familiar Deus: Detecting match to earlier subject... 99.99% match. Void Patrol: Messenger of the Creator... we will show you the way... to Aernas... Well, look at that! They are going to show me the way. Void Patrol: We... were... instructed by the Creator to guard the Dimension Gate and lead those who are lost in other dimensions. Void Patrol: If you follow our race in this land... you will find your way to a Gate that will lead you to Aernas. Is that so...? Then I suppose I no longer need you. Void Patrol: ... What do you mean...? I mean, anyone who knows that I am alive will perish!! Boss Hmm... a bunch of its buddies showed up too... Deus: They are using a different type of power compared to the ones in Elyos, be mindful of the enemy's attack pattern. You... really talk a lot... Dialogue (Hard) Beginning Deus: Detecting multiple unknown presences nearby. I can feel them. Second Room How rude, coming at me in groups. You again? Progressing in the Second Room Don't you get bored traveling in groups? Deus: There must be an entity that is calling them, we must find that entity first! Void Pathfinder Appearance Is that the "entity" that is calling them in the middle? If I get rid of it they will stop showing up, right? Post Boss Battle Deus: Almost there, it is constantly draining your power, you will need to take deep care into using your power. Shut... up...! Dialogue (Very Hard) Beginning I don't think this thing is alive. Deus: Be extra careful to not fall into the enemy's trap. Second Room Hm... this... feeling... Could it be? Them again? Progressing in the Second Room Not again! They just keep coming! Deus: You must defeat the one calling them, otherwise you'll be fighting them for eternity. Void Pathfinder Appearance There you are! I'll crush your very soul for making me search around for you! End of Second Room Pesky little brats, following me all the way here... Better get moving before more of them show up. Boss Morid, the Despair: The one who is destined to destroy... your destiny shouldn't be to destroy us... why do you pursue us? I know that but you see... keeping you alive will bring me more trouble later... Deus: This dimension is quickly becoming unstable, we will need to get out of here as soon as possible. Alright... Hey, you... Yeah the one without legs... Keep quiet and I'll make this quick. Post Boss Battle Morid, the Despair: You... will pay for this... insolence! Enough talk, rest in death's embrace...! Morid, the Despair: No... oo... oooo! Deus: Total silence, there are no movements nearby. I feel the end is here... and Aernas as well... Trivia *Land of Despair is the fifth dungeon to host a different set of dialogue for each difficulty level. *Land of Despair, though classified as one of Trivia's dungeons, is not actually a part of Trivia. Rather, it appears to be Gorgos' Dungeon in a different timeline. Category:Dungeons